The Perfect Façade
by Alice's-Love
Summary: WINNER For The Second Renaissance competition! Kai died, and Ray was there when it happened. He's torn up by his death, everyone can see that but how torn up is he really? More than anyone knows.


**So this is for The Second Renaissance competition, the point of it was to write a fic about a picture that Second Renaissance drew. Well, this idea was supposed to be a joke I told to my friend when I was writing another story for this competition. But then I was having sooo much trouble with the story that I was getting mad at it so I needed something like this to get all my anger or what not out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

_**The Perfect Façade**_

"Even though he was so young, this teenager had accomplished many things and made so many friends along the way. He was a talented blader and it is a great shame that the Lord decided to take him back but at least he is with his parents now. Let us pray." the crowed bowed there heads in dismay. There were quiet sniffles and sobs through out the whole service, one more so than any other. A raven haired teen stood the closest to the grave as tears streaked down his face, a white rose clutched tightly in his hands. The wind blew softly making his long dark hair blow with it. Ray stared down into the casket of his fallen love. He recalled the events of only a couple of days ago, the day Kai died.

It seemed like it was a perfect day. The sun was setting gently behind the clouds as Kai and Ray walked hand in hand down the deserted road. Ray was looking out at the sea, his mind full of different things.

"Ray? You okay? You've been kinda out of it since this morning." Ray turned to his love and smiled.

"Ya, I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind." he said as he let go of Kai's hand. He walked over to the edge of the road and placed his hands on the thick railing and gazed out at the sea once more. Kai fallowed him and jumped over the railing and sat upon it, only a couple feet from the cliff's edge. "Kai, do you love me?" Ray asked suddenly, not looking at the one whom he was speaking to.

Kai was taken aback from the question and looked at Ray curiously. "Of course I do. I tell you that everyday." Ray stayed silent as he looked out at the water, his hair blowing around him slightly from the ocean breeze. "Ray what's the mater?" Kai jumped off the railing and stepped in front of him, the metal separating their bodies. For the first time since they stopped Ray looked at Kai, tears in his eyes. He grabbed both of Kai's hands and leaned in slowly to press his lips to Kai's. As Ray broke the kiss he leaned into his ear.

"I know what you did with Tala." he whispered and flicked Kai's ear with his tongue then brought his hands to his chest and pushed. Ray watched emotionlessly as his boyfriend rolled down the cliff then hit the jagged rocks and was swept away by the receding waves. A small smiled played across his features before he let out a terrifying scream.

He had run home the whole way crying fake tears, making sure anyone who saw him would think he was distraught. In his room, he pretended to break down and cry on Max's lap. He had stopped only for a couple minutes to tell them that Kai had slipped and fallen down a cliff on the side of the road. Kai's body had washed up, on a beach a little ways from the cliff, the doctor said he had died from blunt trauma to the head. _So he had died before he got to the bottom_, Ray thought bitterly.

Ray bent down silently. He placed the rose in the casket by Kai's heart and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped his eyes as he straightened up and began walking away. The crowed around Kai's grave began to disperse and walk back to their cars. Ray looked back at the grave and saw only a solitary figure standing there. The long haired teen walked up to his side and placed a hand around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

Tala wrapped his arms around him and squeeze tight. "I'm sorry, he was my best friend but, you both were in love, I can't imaging how much pain your going through." Ray looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'm coping, kind of I guess," he looked away down at the snow and made tears fall from his eyes. " I just feel so alone now that he's gone! I don't think I'm going to be able to make it without him!" he turned back to Tala and cried heavily into his suit. Tala placed his hand on Ray's head. He stroked his hair trying to calm him.

"Do you want to come home with me? You know, so you're not alone?" he whispered in his ear. Ray nodded silently and they both released their embrace. They started to make there way to the redhead's car. He opened the door for Ray and closed it after he was seated. A devilish grin danced onto Ray's lips as Tala made his way to the drivers side.

_**The End**_

**I really wanted to write more at the end because I don't think people will get it but I couldn't come up with anything! So I had some people read it and half of them said that Ray was going to screw Tala, and half said that he was going to kill Tala! The latter is what he's going to do. So if you didn't get that, I'm sorry!**

**Anyways, if you want to see the picture this was made from go to The Second Renaissance's profile and the link will be there, somewhere.  
**

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review =D**

**Alice's-Love**


End file.
